The Little Voice
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Takes place in S. 2 Ep. Dangerous Liaisions.


A/N: Hey everyone. I know I already wrote a oneshot for this episode, but I thought of another idea when I watched it again. I decided I'd use this for another M story. I may try another one soon depending on reviews for this one. I'm working on more oneshots and updates for other stories too. I'm glad so many of you liked the "Himself" part of "Time Passed." I'll be updating that soon. Enjoy and Review please!

--BookCaseGirl

He drove over to Raintree after he'd helped Rebeca some more. Junior pulled up to the barn and brought the blue Mustang to a smooth stop. He got out quickly and jogged over to Kris, saying, "I've got fifteen minutes." He walked over to the pile of hay and picked up a bale, balancing it on his knee.

Fifteen minutes turned into three hours, and before they knew it, all the hay was put away and the sun had gone down. Junior leaned against the barn door and caught his breath, as did Kris. He stared at her unblinking and she gazed back up at him. Just then the phone rang. It was Jean, wanting to know how things were going.

Junior started to walk out, but Kris stopped him and said, "No, please, don't go." She finished talking to Jean, and then waled over to Junior. Together, they moved closer and closer to one another until their faces were merely inches from each other. And then, Junior's cellphone rang. He laughed heartily and sighed as he turned it off. He wasn't really sure what they were about to get into, but he just couldn't help it. He still loved her, and she felt the same, he knew it.

After he slipped his phone in his pocket, he leaned in closer to Kris' face, so that their noses were nuzzling. What they did right then was filled with more passion than any kiss they had ever shared. It was as if they were communicating without words. Both could tell what the other was thinking, what they wanted.

Kris' eyes fell closed as Junior's breath tickled her lips. He pulled away and looked her face up and down adoringly. The little voice in Kris' head told her to let this happen. That everything would be fine in the morning. Junior would understand. The next thing she new they were running faster than lightning up to her trailer. Kris went in first, eager as ever, and leaned up against the counter, awaiting Junior's arrival. Junior, however, was slower, much more teasing when he came in.

He knew she hated to be teased, and he felt like making her crazy tonight. Usually, he couldn't stay away from her for more than a second, so he used an extraordinary amount of self-control not to launch at her. He slowly walked up the steps of her trailer, and even more slowly closed the door behind him. He watched Kris bounce on her feet impatiently and he could tell she wanted this and him as much as he wanted her. He seductively walked over to her and let his head hover above hers for a few moments.

When Kris couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the teasing, she took her head forcefully up to his and kissed him hard. The kiss was full of wanting and passion. He turned them around and slipped his tongue in her mouth, angling it in a way that made her moan. Her tongue then tickled his and they both simultaneously moaned and Junior started to take off his sweatshirt.

They led themselves towards the back of the trailer and Junior hoisted Kris up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her slowly back towards her bed as their tongues continued to wrestle. He pulled her shirt above her head and unhooked her bra in one smooth motion. She pulled his shirt up and off of him and threw it on the floor.

Junior looked at Kris as she let her ponytail down, her long raven hair cascading down her shoulders. He kissed her quickly and then pulled away just as quickly. She teased him by leaning in as if to kiss him but then pulled away. He smiled as he leaned in the same way and then pulled away, but brought his face back to hers and kissed her. She slinked her arms around his neck and ran her hands roughly through his hair, messing it up. He held onto her tightly and flipped their positions, so that Kris was under him.

They were now under the covers and he tore down his jeans with Kris' help and then took hers off. He moved her hair off of her chest gently and kissed her breast, making her take in a few breaths sharply. He massaged it gently as he kissed the other breast and then took down her underwear.

Kris was about to take down Junior's boxers, but realized that what was there wasn't boxers. He was wearing briefs. She laughed and kept a smile on her face at this surprise. The entire time she'd known Junior he'd slept with boxers on. Even when they'd had sex for the first time, he had been wearing boxers. She pulled them down, unable to control her laughter.

"What?" Junior asked her, not sure whether to be offended or not.

"You're wearing briefs," Kris murmured laughing the entire time. "And they're, well, they're briefs!" She broke into another fit of laughter.

"Well, I didn't really think helping you at the barn called for boxers," Junior told her smiling genuinely. Kris laughed when he said this and fell back on the pillows, as giggly as ever.

"You know," Junior said, "I really don't think this is a laughing matter." He leaned down and kissed her again and she immediately stopped her hysterics. As his tongue slipped into her mouth he put a finger inside of her. She broke away from him and moaned quietly. He took it out and she gasped. She grabbed his hand and put it right back where it had been. He'd thought that he had hurt her, but apparently he'd done just the opposite.

Kris noticed it was starting to storm outside. Junior kept putting his fingers in and out of her and she was on cloud nine.

Before Junior entered her, he told her something that she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with tonight. "I love you," he said just above a whisper as he thrust into her. He started out slowly and she moaned as he got faster. The rain set a rhythm for them, the pitter-pattering matching Junior's thrusts. When he slowed a little bit, Kris groaned and bucked up at his waist. He hid a smile at how she never had any patience when it came to this part of their relationship.

They both reached the top at the same time, a rarity for them, and Junior pulled out of Kris and lay next to her, pulling her against him. He smoothed down her knotted hair and kissed her neck, ever-so-gently sucking on it. She turned over to look at him with a fire in her eyes. She kissed him, her tongue running along his teeth. Their heads bent together and Junior fell asleep to the gentle dropping of raindrops on Kris' trailer.

Kris, however, lay awake, gently caressing Junior's bare chest. He looked so peaceful and she looked up at him, regretting everything. God, what did I do? Kris asked herself. This shouldn't have happened. It'd be too much drama right now. I mean, he left his _family_ because of _me_. I just can't handle that. And why did he have to throw in that "I love you"? It just made everything worse and made me feel worse, Kris thought. She fell asleep listening to the little voice in her head tell her how wrong and hurtful she had been tonight. The little voice was always right. The little voice kept her sane, kept her from doing things like this. But, tonight, this little voice had laryngitis and Kris had made a big mistake because of it.


End file.
